


Prompt - Oola, trouble

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Oola doesn't know what she's getting herself into.





	

Oola knew she was in trouble as soon as she saw the costume. 

She had trained that the greatest dance academy on Ryloth. She was renowned for her veil dance, said to be the best since the great Hadiya herself. 

Being sold as a slave was no surprise. After all, slave dancers were what Ryloth’s economy thrived on. Oola had trained long and hard, knowing she would be sold. She trained because she wanted to be worth the most, sold to the highest bidder. 

People valued what they paid dearly for. And she was determined to be worth valuing. 

Being bought by Jabba was a triumph. He was wealthy, famed, feared. Everything a good patron should be. 

And then she saw the costume his major domo handed her. 

It wasn’t the costume of a great veil dancer. It wasn’t the costume of a prized dancer at all. 

It was the costume of a slave, valued only for her flesh. 

And then there was the chain, heavy enough she would never be able to dance properly with it on. 

She was in serious trouble. 

And she knew no way out.


End file.
